tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Break Up Club" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- INTRO -- 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Last time on Studio Drama! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> We learned that disaster movies are brutal, and Justin is even brutal-er. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Our contestants were given the task of blowing up an ice sculpture of their team, and like we predicted, they didn't do so well. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Unfortunately, it was the Grips that ended up losing a member... rest in peace, Izzy's alter-ego, Explosivo... you will NOT be missed! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> With Izzy's condition leaving her unfit to compete, she was excused out of the competition. Meanwhile, the castmates continued on to part two of the disaster movie challenge, which the Gaffers won almost instantly. But the drama didn't end there. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Despite Justin doing absolutely nothing to help his team, the guy was intent on getting the luscious Leshawna booted out, and devised a plan with Lindsay and Beth to eliminate her. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Devious Heather was the first of many to find out, and when she tried to warn her longtime rival about the ordeal, Leshawna didn't believe her and was sent packing. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Meanwhile, tensions ran high on the Gaffers team when Harold and Heather tried to break up best friend duo Duncan and Gwen. When they asked Justin to do their dirty work, he double-crossed them, so now, everyone on Team Gaffer hates each other. Priceless! xD 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> In our horror movie challenge, Beth and DJ got a little too smoochy-smoochy for Justin's liking, and he voted Beth off faster than she could say sayonara! 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> What surprises await us this episode? Find out tonight, right here, right now, this week on Studio Drama! 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to craft services tent; the Screaming Gaffers are seen sitting on a table together, with Heather glaring at Duncan as he carves a skull into the table with a knife* 16:03 <@Heather13> Nice one, Van-DULL. Planning on tagging graffiti on Chris's car, too? 16:03 <@Duncan|> Maybe. 16:03 <@Duncan|> If I'm bored one day. 16:04 <+Gwen1> I like it. What's the big deal? 16:04 <+Gwen1> It's art. 16:04 <@Duncan|> Really? 16:04 <@Duncan|> Been doing this since I was twelve. 16:04 <@Duncan|> Hey, guess I'm an artist. 16:04 * Heather13 growls. 16:05 <@Heather13> (conf) Duncan and Gwen are SERIOUSLY creasing me. It's two of us against the two of them, and neither team is planning on switching sides. I just hope that maybe someone, ANYONE can swap onto Team Gaffer and break this tie. Before I break Gwen. *breaks nail file in half* 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen pans over to the Killer Grips table; the three are seen sitting on a table together, with Lindsay eating gruel excitedly as Justin glares at DJ* 16:05 <+DJ|> :| 16:05 <+Justin|> (conf) DJ? Definitely the next one to go. The sad part is, dude just doesn't want to admit it to himself. I mean, look around, it's me and Lindsay... she's not going to turn on me. He's disposable. Only a matter of time before we boot him off for GOOD. 16:05 <+DJ|> (conf) *looks around fearfully* With Beth gone, I need to keep an eye out at all times. It's not safe on my team anymore! Justin has Lindsay wrapped around his finger, and he's been mad at me for a while....*sighs* :( 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes to outside of the craft services tent* 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Good morning, respected members of society. And Harold. >.> 16:06 <+Harold|> I'm above society! :@ 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Today is NOT the team merge, if anyone's wondering, but there's still a twist. 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> In the last Studio Drama Aftermath Show, the eliminated losers and the campers-but-not-castmates from last season participated in a sell-off competition in order to win a chance back into the game. 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Sadie sold the most Gilded Chris bobbleheads, so, today, she'll be joining us on the film set as a permanent member! Well, at least until you guys vote her off. :D 16:07 <+Harold|> Sadie, huh? 16:07 <+Harold|> I can work with that. :D 16:07 <@Heather13> UM, I can't! 16:07 <@Heather13> Sadie hates us. There's no way we're getting her into our alliance. *nudges Harold* 16:07 <+Harold|> We'll figure something out. :) 16:07 <+Harold|> Besides, she's hot! 16:08 <@Duncan|> Is she? 16:08 <@Duncan|> Hadn't noticed. @Harold 16:08 <+Lindsay|_> Ooh! This is so cool... which one's Sadie again? 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> *school bus pulls up to the Studio Drama film lot* 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Ladies and gentleman, please put your hands together for Studio Drama's newest contender... 16:08 <@ChrisMcLean> ... SADIE! 16:09 * Courtney13 steps off the school bus. 16:09 <+Courtney13> Hello, Duncan. :) 16:09 <@Duncan|> COURTNEY?! 16:09 <+Justin|> HUH? 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> What the- 16:09 <+Gwen1> What is SHE doing here? 16:10 <+Harold|> Man, Sadie sure let herself go. :| 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *gets a phone call from producers* 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh, hold up! 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Gimme a sec! This is probably all a big misunderstanding. 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *picks up cell* Yello? 16:10 * ChrisMcLean walks off as his producers talk to him over the phone. 16:11 <+Justin|> Courtney, what are YOU doing here? Chris said Sadie was returning. 16:11 <+Courtney13> Very true, Justin. 16:11 <+Courtney13> Sadie DID win the Studio Drama Aftermath Show challenge, but unfortunately, she wasn't the one that made it back in. 16:11 <@Heather13> No kidding. 16:11 <+Courtney13> If you recall, last season in the animal challenge, I was the only contestant NOT to receive an animal shorter than two feet, and later, I was voted off for not taming a BEAR. 16:11 <+Courtney13> After all my hard work, I had no choice but to threaten to sue. 16:12 <+Courtney13> And since the show is made on a limited budget, the producers offered to bring ME back for season two if I PROMISED not to file a lawsuit. 16:12 <+Courtney13> Those cheapskates didn't even wanna hire a lawyer. So now, I'm back! 16:12 <+Harold|> Dangit, how come Duncan is allowed two girlfriends in the game and I can't even get a pity date from Heather? >_> 16:12 <@Heather13> Gross. :@ 16:12 <+DJ|> That's.....really messed up, Courtney. 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> *walks back* True that, Deej, but Courtney's right. 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Even though her elimination WAS technically still fair... she won't shut up about it! And she keeps threatening to sue, which is driving everyone nuts. So, she's back. And Sadie isn't. 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, let's get started, shall we? 16:13 <+Lindsay|_> I'm so glad you're here, Chloe! Another girl on our team... and you have SUCH pretty hair! 16:13 <+Lindsay|_> A lot of split ends though. D: 16:13 <+Courtney13> *pushes Lindsay away* I recommend going over the text my lawyers sent you first, MR. MCLEAN. Unless you want me to call my lawyers again. 16:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, jeez. :s 16:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, right, sorry. Fortunately for you, Lindsay, Courtney WON'T be on your team. She's a Gaffer now. 16:14 <@ChrisMcLean> She'd LIKE to lead the team, but since captains have already been elected, let's just say she's the UNOFFICIAL co-leader. 16:14 <+Gwen1> That's OUR team? She's on OUR team? 16:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, trust me, it gets worse. 16:14 <@ChrisMcLean> While on the show, Courtney is going to be playing by a different set of rules: COURTNEY'S rules. 16:15 <+Courtney13> It's like my Mom always says. Life is easy when you have a good lawyer. 16:15 <@Duncan|> You didn't have much of a childhood, did ya, Court? 16:15 <+Courtney13> *scoffs* Says the delinquent. 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> *takes out cellphone, clears throat, begins scrolling on phone* Here's the info I've been texted. 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Rule one! Not withstanding that contestants are not permitted contact with the outside world, the contestants hereafter referred to as "Courtney" may retain a Personal Digital Assistant, a.k.a her PDA. 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Rule two. Whereas contestants shall continue to receive allocated meals provided by Chef Hatchet, Courtney shall be entitled to a gourmet dining experience in Studio 13. Tonight's menu? Lobster dipped in butter! 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Rule three, and it just keeps getting better, whereas all other contestants shall share a trailer with the members of their equivalent sex, Courtney will have her own PERSONAL trailer! Here, she will have a pure goose down pillow, extra-lofty comforter and seven hundred thread count sheets. 16:16 <@Justin|> What part of this is going to make us even madder? 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> This part; she'll be taking over the GIRLS' trailer! Which means the girls, a.k.a Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay, will have to sleep outside, underneath a tarp. 16:16 <+Gwen1> Are you kidding? -.-' 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Gwen, but this game just got ten times more unfair, all thanks to Courtney. You can thank her later, because she'll be on the Gaffers from now on! Making both teams uneven and increasing this season's heightened level of drama. 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Isn't this fun? :3 16:17 <@Heather13> No WAY is this happening. 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> -- GIRLS' TRAILER (Courtney should be settling in as Duncan enters) -- 16:17 <+Courtney13> *wheels in suitcase, puts it down on the bed* 16:17 <@Duncan|> *knocks* Yo, Cheater. How's it hangin'? 16:17 <+Courtney13> WHAT did you just call me? 16:17 <@Duncan|> Slow down, A-Type, I was just kidding. 16:18 <@Duncan|> Sooo, back for season two, huh? Nice. 16:18 <@Duncan|> What happened to your PDA? 16:18 <+Courtney13> What do you mean? It's right here. 16:18 <@Duncan|> Really? 16:18 <@Duncan|> Because... I don't seem to remember you ever replying to any of my texts. 16:18 <@Duncan|> Or calls, or e-mails, or... letters. 16:19 <+Courtney13> You sent me letters? :| 16:19 * Duncan| clears throat. 16:19 <@Duncan|> Yeah, well. 16:19 <+Courtney13> Look, Duncan. 16:19 <+Courtney13> This really isn't a good time to talk. 16:20 <@Duncan|> Why not? Challenge starts in ten. We have time. 16:20 <+Courtney13> Fine. 16:20 <+Courtney13> I want to break up. 16:20 <@Duncan|> ... 16:20 <@Duncan|> What? 16:20 <@Duncan|> Whoa, whoa, whoa. 16:21 <@Duncan|> YOU'RE breaking up with ME? 16:21 <+Courtney13> It's not that I don't LIKE you. Despite your poor table manners and total lack of sophistication, you're actually a good guy. 16:21 <+Courtney13> And Camp Wawanakwa was fun, don't get me wrong. 16:21 <+Courtney13> But I only decided to go out with you AFTER the game ended, because there wasn't any competition. 16:21 <+Courtney13> Now that I'm back in the running, it just doesn't seem right for us to be together. It could get in the way of my strategy. 16:21 <@Duncan|> What strategy? :@ 16:22 <@Duncan|> You've only been back for five minutes. 16:22 <+Courtney13> Oh, I know. 16:22 <+Courtney13> Last season, I stuck to the rules, tried to lay low, and look where that got me. 16:22 <+Courtney13> So this time, it's on. I'm going to do whatever it takes to win and nothing is going to stop me. 16:22 <@Duncan|> So that's it then? 16:22 <@Duncan|> We're done? For good? 16:23 <+Courtney13> I'm a serious player, and I can't have distractions. 16:23 <+Courtney13> I'm sorry. It's over. 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, welcome to the high school movie studio, folks. 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> That's right; today's film genre is the teen movie, meaning you're back in class. 16:23 <+Gwen1> Oh, yay. *rolls eyes* 16:24 <+Harold|> NO, I CAN'T GO BACK. 16:24 <+Harold|> NOT AGAIN! 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Chillax, Harold, it's just a challenge. >.> 16:24 <+Courtney13> But it's summer. That doesn't make any sense. 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Neither does your special treatment, Courtney, so I wouldn't be complaining. 16:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyway, since we know you all suck at academics, judging from your report cards which we found by hacking into everyone's school's database... 16:25 <@ChrisMcLean> ... we figured, instead of making you endure Math class and puke your guts out in Biology, we'd make things even HARDER and torture you with SOCIAL challenges this time around! 16:25 <@Heather13> Easy stuff. 16:25 <@Heather13> I mean, after all, I AM popular. :D 16:25 <+Gwen1> In what world? 16:25 <+Gwen1> We all hate you, remember? 16:26 <@Heather13> UGH. :@ 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> As soon as a freshie enters high school, the first thing they do is search for some new friends. Since you all hate each other, in challenge one, your job is to impress Chef Hatchet and befriend him before your opponent does. 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> It's Justin from the Killer Grips versus Gwen from the Screaming Gaffers. Oh, Chef Hatchet? :D 16:26 * ChefHatchet enters the studio, grumbling, and sits down on a director's chair. 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnd... go!! 16:27 <+Gwen1> *walks up to Chef* Hey, so, food was good today. 16:27 <+Gwen1> Uh, well... less terrible. 16:27 <@Justin|> J: ;) @Chef 16:27 <@Justin|> J: Ya know Chef... 16:27 <@Justin|> J: I can hook you up with an autographed 8X10. ;) 16:27 <@Justin|> J: *rips shirt off* 16:28 <+Gwen1> Food's better than good, actually! 16:28 <+Gwen1> and for every... whoa o_o 16:28 <@ChefHatchet> :o 16:28 <@Justin|> J: *winks* 16:28 <+Gwen1> So...beautiful.... 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Well, judging by the looks of Chef, that's one point for the Grips. 16:29 <+Gwen1> >.> CRAP! 16:29 <@Heather13> (conf) Ever since Gwen double-crossed Trent and got his sorry butt booted off the film lot, I've been keeping a VERY close eye on her. I don't feel bad for Trent, but someone THAT cold-hearted should NOT be trusted. She's getting sneaky. 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the gymnasium part of the studio* 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up, sophomore year. After a long and painful ninth grade experience, you castmates have finally moved on to the real deal, and now, it's time to start signing up for clubs and extra-curricular activities. 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyone up for CHEERLEADING tryouts? 16:30 <@Duncan|> You have got to be kidding me. 16:30 * Lindsay|_ fangirls 16:30 <+Courtney13> Chris, as the leader of the Gaffers, I think I can take this one. 16:30 <+Gwen1> WHAT? 16:30 <+Gwen1> (conf) She's only been here for an hour and she's already bossing us around? Come on, can't she be a Grip! 16:31 <+Harold|> I've been with a couple of cheerleaders in my time. ;) 16:31 <+Harold|> Or at least tried to. 16:31 <@Duncan|> As if, dorkwad. 16:31 <@Duncan|> The only action you've ever gotten is in your geeky video games. 16:31 <+Harold|> Whatever, Duncan! Youll see! 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> DJ and Duncan, come on up. I'll be judging cheerleading tryouts, and just in case you haven't got the memo, I DON'T tolerate slacking! 16:32 <+DJ|> Wait what?? 16:32 <+Gwen1> Duncan, cheerleading? 16:32 <+Gwen1> *giggles* I'm SURE you'll do great 16:32 <@Duncan|> Probably better than two-left-feet DJ over here. 16:32 * Courtney13 glares at Duncan and Gwen. 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> DJ? Your turn first. Show me what you're made of! 16:33 <+DJ|> Uh. 16:33 <+DJ|> *deep breath* 16:33 <+DJ|> :| 16:33 <+DJ|> *jumps in the air and starts doing numerous twirls and flips* 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> :|" 16:34 <+Lindsay|_> Yay DJ. Be fabulous! 16:34 <+DJ|> *pulls a ribbon stick thing out of nowhere* 16:34 <+DJ|> *spins around ever so gracefully* 16:34 <@Duncan|> :|" 16:34 <+DJ|> *after a few moire spins he does a final backflip and land in an almost split* 16:35 <+DJ|> *highpitched* Go...GRIPS....ow 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> :s 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Right. Well, that, was uh... 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan? 16:35 <@Duncan|> Uhhh. 16:35 * Duncan| sighs. 16:36 * Duncan| drops to the floor and spins. 16:36 * Duncan| begins breakdancing. 16:36 <+Courtney13> NOT cheerleading. 16:36 <+Harold|> Dang son. 16:36 * Duncan| stops, out of breath. 16:37 <@Duncan|> Best I could do. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> O_O"" 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Whoa, man! Duncan, you got some MO-OO-OVES. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> DJ, unimpressive as usual. 16:37 <+DJ|> :( 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> One point for the Screaming Gaffers! :3 16:38 <+Gwen1> Nice! 16:38 <@Heather13> We won! :D 16:38 <+Gwen1> You did great Duncan :) 16:38 <@Duncan|> Thanks, pasty. 16:38 * Duncan| fist-bumps Gwen. 16:39 <@Justin|> Nice work DJ. :@ 16:39 <+DJ|> But I thought my dancing was fly! 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Following that high school movie performance, we're now moving on to senior year. In our last challenge, we're choosing Heather and Lindsay to represent us. This could go either way, so take things seriously. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> It's almost graduation day, and these pics will land in your yearbook forever! Yep, time for senior photos. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Here's how this is going to work... 16:39 * ChrisMcLean takes out camera. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Every time I click the camera, you have to pose! The first one to pose all three times wins today's challenge. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Cool? 16:40 <@Heather13> You're going down, Lindsiot. 16:40 <+Lindsay|_> Yeah, LINDSIOT. 16:40 * Heather13 rolls eyes. 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Ready, set... 16:41 <@Heather13> *clenches fists* 16:41 * Lindsay|_ bites lip. 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> And... GO! 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean> *clicks* 16:41 <+Lindsay|_> *poses* 16:42 <@Heather13> Ugh! 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> *clicks* 16:42 * Heather13 poses. 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean> *clicks* 16:42 <+Lindsay|_> *poses* 16:43 * Heather13 falls over. 16:43 <@Heather13> :o 16:43 <@Heather13> Nooooo! 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> And Lindsay wins for the Grips! Wasn't that fun? :3 16:43 <@Heather13> (conf) That challenge was so rigged. I don't know what school Chris attended, but P.S: no one even READS the yearbook. Maybe in the 70s. 16:43 <+Courtney13> Wait. 16:44 <+Courtney13> So... we LOST? 16:44 <+Lindsay|_> And we won, eeeeeeeee! :D 16:44 <@Duncan|> I know who I'm sending home. >~> 16:44 <+Harold|> If we were going by hotness you would have won. ;) @Heather 16:44 <+Harold|> (Conf): *is rubbing his face* Man, I sure am smooth. ;) 16:45 <+Gwen1> We lost? :s 16:45 <+Courtney13> Wait! 16:45 <+Courtney13> Lindsay can't win. WE need to win or I'll go home. 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Courtney, but that's NOT up to you. 16:45 <+Courtney13> You're right. It's up to YOU. I wonder what my lawyers will have to say about this... 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Say about WHAT? We didn't even do anything wrong. :@ 16:46 <@Duncan|> Come on, Courtney, drop the lawyer thing, it's getting old. 16:46 <+Courtney13> No way! 16:46 <+Courtney13> Bringing me back just so you can kick me out again? This is obviously a conspiracy. 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> FINE. Whatever. The Screaming Gaffers win instead. Happy? 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> So, Killer Grips, guess that means you're at elimination. AGAIN. 16:46 <+DJ|> WHAT!? 16:47 <+Lindsay|_> But I won! 16:47 <@Heather13> :o 16:47 <+Courtney13> Hmph. 16:47 <+Courtney13> You can thank me later. :D 16:47 <+DJ|> (CONF) THANKS A LOT COURTNEY!!!!! Now I'm definitely going home! Aw man. :( 16:47 <@Justin|> (conf): Are you serious? When these teams merge, COURTNEY is definitely out next. But first, DJ... :@ 16:48 <@Duncan|> (conf) As much as I like winning... that wasn't cool, Court. 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ELIMINATION CEREMONY -- 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Grips, there are only three of you left on Studio Drama. 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> You know how this works by now; if you don't get a Gilded Chris, it's curtains for you! 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to vote. 16:48 * Lindsay|_ casts in vote. 16:49 <@Justin|> *places vote* 16:49 <+DJ|> *votes* 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> And the votes have been cast! 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Gilded Chrises go to... 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Lindsay! 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> And since there's no one else on the team except for you two losers... 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> The final Gilded Chris of the evening goes to... 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> ... Justin! 16:50 <+DJ|> *sighs* 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Deej, it's time for you to go. 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> At least you have Beth! 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Not much to be proud of, but... 16:51 <@Justin|> Seeya, DJ. ;) 16:51 <+Lindsay|_> Awww bye Deej :c 16:51 <+DJ|> You know what? 16:51 <+DJ|> Youre right, I do have Beth. And thats all that matters. 16:52 <+DJ|> Lindsay, best of luck to you. 16:52 <+DJ|> Soon, Justins gonna get tired of you and dump you like he dumped everyone else. 16:52 <@Justin|> <.< 16:52 <+DJ|> *walks down the walk of shame, waving good bye* Seeya! 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> -- DUNCAN AND GWEN -- 16:52 * Duncan| walks over to Gwen's tarp. 16:53 <@Duncan|> Hm. 16:53 <@Duncan|> Not too shabby. 16:53 <@Duncan|> You should put down some sort of floral rug. 16:53 <@Duncan|> Lighten the place up. 16:53 <+Gwen1> Yeah, well, its all Courtneys fault we're out here anyway >.> 16:53 <+Gwen1> Can't you ask her to compromise? 16:54 <+Gwen1> She really doesnt need her OWN trailer... 16:54 <@Duncan|> Can't. 16:54 <@Duncan|> She, uh, broke up with me. 16:54 <@Duncan|> So... 16:54 <@Duncan|> I guess she screwed us all over, huh? 16:54 <+Gwen1> :o 16:55 <+Gwen1> oh Duncan, I'm so sorry, I didnt.. :( 16:55 <@Duncan|> Pffft. 16:55 <@Duncan|> I don't care. 16:55 <@Duncan|> I mean, I did a little, but. 16:55 <@Duncan|> :s 16:55 * Duncan| clears throat. 16:56 <@Duncan|> But it's not a big deal. 16:56 <+Gwen1> You're a great guy, really, i don't know why she would do that :s 16:56 <@Duncan|> Something about the competition. 16:56 <@Duncan|> Wasn't really paying attention. 16:56 <@Duncan|> Sooo, I'm thinkin' at the next awards ceremony, we get Harold and Heather on our side and boot Courtney out. 16:56 <@Duncan|> They hate her as much as we do, and the Gaffers worked fine without her. 16:57 <+Gwen1> Wow, over it that quickly huh? 16:57 <+Gwen1> Okay. Im in. 16:57 <@Duncan|> Cool. 16:57 <@Duncan|> So, uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow. 16:57 <@Duncan|> Night. 16:58 * Duncan| holds up hand for a high-five. 16:58 * Gwen1 high fives 16:58 <+Gwen1> Night. 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Chris standing outside the film lot* 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> And with that, only seven remain! 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the next to take the Walk of Shame? 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Will DJ ever forgive Justin? 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Will Courtney and her lawyers suck the show's budget dry? 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And what other surprises do I have in store? 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out NEXT TIME... 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> On an all-new episode of... STUDIO DRAMA! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- T T T